In The Night
by neeyooniee
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Malam itu, Baekhyun menerima segala perlakuan dari seorang namja yang sudah mencintai nya sejak lama dalam diam… CHANBAEK / YAOI / NC21 / MATURE


Namja mungil dengan kedua mata hazelnya yang menggemaskan sedang duduk menunggu di sebuah halte bus dengan kedua kaki di ayun, dan menampakkan raut wajah yang sangat errr mungkin moodnya saat ini bermasalah. Rupanya namja yang mungil ini mempunyai nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun.

Hari ini Baekhyun pulang larut malam karena habis melaksanakan tugas kuliah, entah tugas atau jalan-jalan, hanya dia yang tahu.

" Apa aku hubungi Sehun saja ne?" sambil mengeluarkan benda persegi yang ada di sakunya.

 **Tuuuuutttttttttttttt...**

" Huuunnhhhh angggg- ah, angkat ahhhh..." desah namja nan mungil yang bernama Luhan mengetahui ponsel kekasihnya bergetar.

" Sudahhhhh biarrrkan sajaaahh ahhhhh..." ucap Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan.

" Dasar tukang tidur heh... " gerutu Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya ternyata Sehun sang kekasih tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Baekhyun menangkup dagunya malas, sesekali melihat bus yang tak berhenti karena memang saat itu sudah larut malam.

Datanglah segerombolan namja berpakaian tak enak di lihat.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeser dari duduknya. Ke tiga namja sedang berbisik satu sama lain, dan perasaan Baekhyun mulai tak tenang, saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke arahnya.

" Hay manis?" mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

" Mau apa kau hah?" tanya Baekhyun ketus, itu membuat ke dua namja yang sedang duduk menghampiri namja yang sudah lebih dulu mendekati Baekhyun.

" Bolehlah kita bermain sebentar em?" mencolek kembali tapi bukan di dagu Baekhyun melainkan di pinggang. itu membuat Baekhyun berdiri karena ke tiga namja itu sudah sedikit menghimpitnya. Kedua namja menghimpit Baekhyun dari samping dan yang satunya lagi dari depan.

" Mau kemana em?" memegangi tangan Baekhyun.

" Lepaskan pabbo!" Baekhyun yang tak sudi tangannya di sentuh oleh namja kampungan seperti mereka mengusap tangannya yang tadi di sentuh oleh salah satu namja berandalan tersebut.

 **PLAK**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat salah satu dari mereka dengan berani meremas bokong Baekhyun.

" Tenanglah kami tak akan menyakiti mu, asalkan kau mau menikmati service dari kami" ucap namja yang sedang berbicara tepat di telinga Baekhyun sambil meniup telinganya menggoda.

" Aku bilang jangan macam-macam pabbo!!!" Baekhyun menginjak salah satu kaki dari ke tiga namja berandalan dengan menggunakan sepatunya dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

" AKH " namja yang di injak oleh Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

 **TIIITTTTTTTTTT... TIIITTTTTTTTTT...**

Suara klakson mobil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

Ternyata Baekhyun mengenali orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Dengan segera orang itu membuka kaca mobilnya dan sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya.

" Tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus lagi em?" kata orang itu mengusap bibirnya yang sexy.

" Pabbo mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan namja kucel, jelek, dan menjijikkan seperti mereka" Baekhyun terlihat gelisah saat ke tiga namja tersebut mulai mendekat.

" Kau mau aku antar ke apartment mu?" namja yang ada di depan Baekhyun terus melihat tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

" Kalau tidak mau yasudah mungkin besok pagi aku mendapatkan berita seorang namja cantik bermata puppy nan indah, di temukan lemas tanpa busana di tengah jalan" penuturan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memukul kepala namja yang di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak ke arah namja berandalan tadi, rupanya mereka sedang memandangi mereka berdua.

Buru-buru Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil milik Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam dengan sekali hembusan napas tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus dada.

" Semua tak gratis manis" Chanyeol tersenyum licik dan dengan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

" Kau mau turun em? Tidak takut? Coba lihatlah, mereka sedang mengikuti kita!" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang ternyata benar mereka mengikuti mobil Chanyeol.

" Kenapa kau tak menambahkan kecepatanya pabbo!" kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang minim.

" Ada syaratnya..." Chanyeol menyetir dengan santai sedangkan Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya.

" Sudah lama aku tak memegang itu" tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah daerah sensitif Baekhyun yang ternyata bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terbuai dengan lekukan demi lekukan Baekhyum yang sangat sempurna melainkan namja berandalan juga menginginkannya, Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol.

 **CEKITTTTTTTT**

" Terserah kau saja... ingin turun atau bersama ku em?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya seketika mobil berhenti membuat ke tiga namja berandalan tersebut menggedor kaca mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat ke dua bahunya.

" Lakukan sesuka mu" jawaban Baekhyun membuat senyum Chanyeol melihatkan aura mematikan. Mobil pun akhirnya melaju menjauhi ke tiga namja berandalan tadi, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

Tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus kedua benda yang cukup errr besar yang di miliki Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kebencian.

Tangan kirinya bermain di nipple milik Baekhyun dan tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan lihainya menyetir tanpa ada rasa takut jika sewaktu-waktu menabrak seseorang.

Chanyeol belum melihat ada tanda-tanda dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai semangat 45 memainkan nipple Baekhyun.

" Sehun pasti puas merasakan ini Baekkie, aku sangat iri sekali kepada Sehun" Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tangan mengelus benda kecil tersebut, sebenarnya bukan mengelus paling tepatnya meremas nipple Baekhyun yang sudah menegang.

" Sssshhh... mmmppphhhh" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ternyata desahannya sudah keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu 'Baekhyun kau pabbo pasti namja mesum ini semakin menjadi-jadi' batinnya tak tahan atas perlakuan Chanyeol.

Walau pun Chanyeol hanya mengelus nipple Baekhyun dari luar itu membuat Baekhyun tidak tenang dengan posisinya saat ini. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Chanyeol mulai turun memasuki kaos yang di kenakan Baekhyun.

" Namja messsumm emmm... jangggannnn ahh... mengoda kuuhh..." tangan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun memegangnya.

" Diamlah kau tak lihat sekarang kita sedang dimana? Apa kau mau aku turunkan di tempat sepi seperti ini eoh?" Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di pinggir jalan.

Kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang memang sangat jarang terlihat atau pun melintas bahkan kalau jika di hitung hanya satu sampai tiga kendaraan saja yang melintas, dan di tambah penerangan lampu jalan yang sangat minim.

 **CHU~**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun awalnya hanya mengecup tapi karena bibir Baekhyun menggoda napsunya membuat Chanyeol ketagihan. Chanyeol melepaskan sabuk pengamannya mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terbuai dengan sentuhan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah berada di dalam kaos Baekhyun.

Masih dengan satu tangannya tak bosan memainkan nippel Baekhyun. Satu tangannya lagi melesat ke benda kedua yang Chanyeol idam-idamkan, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Chanyeol.

Tangannya menggesek-gesek junior Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh kain, Chanyeol membuka resleting Baekhyun perlahan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha tak mengeluarkan desahannya yang membuat namja yang ada di hadapannya semakin beringas, tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika tidak bisa menjinakkan seseorang dengan sifat mesumnya.

" Eeehhhhhh... Channhhh ouhhhhh..."

" Mendesahlah Baekkie! Aku tahu kau sudah tak tahan em? Junior mu saja sudah menegang " Chanyeol terus saja menggoda Baekhyun dan tangannya tak berhenti mulai meremas junior Baekhyun mencari jalan masuk menemukan yang Ia cari di dalam.

" Akhhhh... Channhhhh" Baekhyun pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Toh Baekhyun juga sangat menikmatinya.

Memang baru kali ini Baekhyun melakukan this and that dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi jangan di sangka seorang Byun Baekhyun selalu melakukan dengan kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Kadang jika sedang bosan dengan kekasihnya itu, dia selalu menghubungi Kris senior yang ada di Kampusnya, bahkan Ketua BEM Suho yang sudah memiliki kekasih pernah Baekhyun goda.

Karena Suho sangat mencintai kekasihnya Lay maka Suho selalu menghindar dari Baekhyun. Memang Baekhyun selalu membuat namja yang melihatnya menjadi napsu.

Baekhyun yang terlahir sangat sempurna keperluan tercukupi hanya karena saat kecil Baekhyun pernah mempunyai peristiwa yang menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah terlihat lucu maka tak jarang banyak pria yang mengincarnya.

Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini karena saat sedang duduk di bangku Sekolah SMP Baekhyun menjadi korban pemerkosaan pria berandalan.

Bukan hanya satu pria tetepi 12 pria sekaligus. Baekhyun tak pernah memberi tahukan peristiwa tersebut kepada siapapun. Termasuk orang tuanya.

" Kau cantik, aku menyukai mu Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol membuka ikat pinggangnya dan duduk memangku Baekhyun.

" Jangan macam-macam namja messummm... akuhhhh nammm, ahhhhh" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti saat lumatan dari bibir Chanyeol semakin ganas. Tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang melumat bibir Baekhyun tubuhnya pun tak di biarkan diam. Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan juniornya ke junior Baekhyun, sensasi yang sangat menabjukkan untuk keduanya.

" Ouuuuhhhhhh ehhhhmmmm..." Chanyeol mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

" AKHHHH..." ringis Baekhyun.

" Aku masih ingin menikmati mu Baekkie" Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun, mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun dan yang terakhir mengecup kening Baekhyun, membuat jantung Baekhyun bergetar hebat di buatnya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa setiap sentuhan yang dia ciptakan rasanya berbeda?' batin Baekhyun merasakan deru jantungnya tak karuan.

" Aku menyukai mu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengulang kata-katanya.

 **SREKKK**

Chanyeol rupanya merobek baju Baekhyun dan terpampang kedua benda kembar. Baekhyun hanya bisa memperlihatkan kebencian kepada Chanyeol, walau jauh di dalam lubuknya ada sedikit rasa suka.

Chanyeol sedikit membenarkan posisi jok mobil agar aktifitas selanjutnya berjalan dengan nyaman.

" Sebaiknya aku mulai dari sini dulu lalu..." telunjuk Chanyeol bergerak dari nippel Baekhyun dan berhenti ke selangkangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun mulai melumat nipple Baekhyun memainkan dengan lidahnya, sepertinya Chanyeol ketagihan. chanyeol juga tak bosan-bosannya beralih dari nipple dan bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghiraukan kedua benda tersebut, Chanyeol membagi salivanya kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa kalau Baekhyun belum membalas ciuman darinya maka dengan sabar Ia terus melumat.

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun membukanya.

Saat bibir Baekhyun sudah di buka, Chanyeol mulai merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengalung di lehernya. Saat itu juga Baekhyun tak kalah hebat membalas dengan napsu yang sedari tadi dia pendam.

" Eunghhhhh..." lenguh Baekhyun tertahan oleh bibir Chanyeol.

 **CHU~**

Chanyeol membuka baju Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pun hanya menyisahkan bagian bawahnya yang tertutup dengan celana tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat jika junior Baekhyun minta di lepas, terbukti di balik celananya memperlihatkan tonjolan kecil yang tak lain adalah junior Baekhyun. Mulailah Chanyeol melepas ikat pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk pindah di bangku belakang, Baekhyun pun menurut. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun tangannya mulai mengelus paha putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun.

Tangan yang satunya bermain di nipple Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena remasan demi remasan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan desahan atau pun erangan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol sangat senang mendengar suara yang di keluarkan oleh namja yang dia cintai.

Chanyeol memang namja terpopuler di Kampusnya, banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya. Tapi kesempatan itu Chanyeol gunakan hanya sebagai napsu kepuasannya saja.

Chanyeol juga sudah mengetahui jika Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih yaitu Sehun. Chanyeol yang awalnya mengetahui Sehun hanya mencintai Baekhyun sebagai napsu kepuasan saja, dia urungkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan Sehun kekasihnya mempunyai main dengan Luhan.

" Chaaanhhh..." rupanya tangan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam celana Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan 'underwear ' Baekhyun membuangnya sembarang, celana yang Baekhyun gunakan juga di lepas oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan mulai menusukkan satu jari tengahnya ke dalam manhole Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu tergelonjak kaget.

Saat Chanyeol dengan ganasnya mengobrak-abrik kejantanannya, tidak sampai di situ Chanyeol juga tidak memperdulikan kalau Baekhyun sudah mencapai puncaknya, Chanyeol terus saja menusuk manhole Baekhyun tanpa henti.

" Kau sudah basah Baekkie" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil melumat nipple yang menganggur, dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sexy.

" Ahhhhhh... Channh... fasterrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhh... Channieh... Channnhhhh ahhhhhhhh..." sentuhan yang Chanyeol lakukan membuat Baekhyun terlena.

" Baekkie aku hanya melakukan pemanasan dan kau sudah keluar? Dasar payah kau, Bagaimana jika milik ku masuk? Kau pasti akan menyukainya" ledek Chanyeol.

" Sehh... ahhhhhhh... mmmppppphhhhhh..." Baekhyun memanggil nama Sehun tapi Chanyeol menyadari itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang.

" Sebut nama ku Baekkie, apa kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu milik ku tertanam di dalam em?" tanya Chanyeol menambah jarinya menjadi tiga jari.

" Sudah berapa namja yang memasuki lubang mu Baekkie?" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan jika Baekhyun lagi-lagi sudah klimaks.

" Bukannnnn enghhhhhh... uruuuuuuusannnnn muhhhhhh emmmppptttt..." Baekhyun merasakan banyak cairan yang dia keluarkan dari juniornya.

" Hentikannnnnn bodooohhhhhh ahhhhhh..." Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol berhenti tapi tidak di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan celananya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir rupanya junior Sehun kekasihnya sangat kecil jika di bandingkan dengan junior Chanyeol.

" Kau menyukainya kan?" goda Chanyeol, menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuhnya.

' Besar sekali, punya Hunnie saja kalah telak ' batin Baekhyun sambil menelan salivanya yang agak susah.

Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba atau embel-embel apapun kepada Baekhyun langsung menerobos lubang Baekhyun.

" Mmmmmppptttttt..." Chanyeol hanya mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun.

Sudah masuk di dalam Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan gerakannya. Jika di lihat dari depan mobil hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat memperlihatkan bokong Chanyeol oleh lampu mobil atau motor yang melintas.

Baekhyun yang sangat lelah dengan posisinya mulai gelisah di buatnya.

" Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... " Baekhyun merasakan junior Chanyeol mulai membuatnya menemukan sesuatu yang nikmat.

" Baekhhhh ahhhhhh... yeahhhhhhh... " racau Chanyeol mempercepat hentakkannya.

" Channhhh cukupppp ahhhh... ahhhh... akuhhhh lelah enghhhh... enghhhh..." Baekhyun yang sudah beberapa kali klimaks belum di perbolehkan oleh Chanyeol berhenti.

" Baekkhhh fuck ouhhhhhh... yeahhhh ahhhhh..." tanpa lelah Chanyeol malah menambah kecepatan nya.

" Chan enghhh, cukupppphhh sssstttttt..." Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol agar berhenti, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol asik dengan aksinya.

" Sekarang berbaliklah Baek!" perintah Chanyeol sambil membalikan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lemas tanpa melepaskan tautannya.

" Pegang yang kuat Baekkie" Chanyeol mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun.

" Nghhhhh... ssssstttttt... Channnhhhh akuuuu mohon hentikannnn ahhh... ahhh...ahhh..." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tanpa lelah menumbuk junior Baekhyun yang sudah mulai longgar.

" Sabarlah ahhhh... aku akan membuktikan jika permainan ku lebih bagus dari pada kekasih mu itu Baek" ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata.

Sudah beberapa jam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan permainannya. Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat hasil karnyanya bersatu dengan Baekhyun meluber ke luar.

" Hahaha, jadi hanya segini kemampuan mu Baekkie?" Chanyeol yang sudah berhenti tanpa melepaskan juniornya.

" Bangun Baekkie!" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun detail.

" Aku mau kita mengubah posisi kita Baek!"

" … " Chanyeol berpendapat jika Baekhyun mengatakan setuju.

Chanyeol kembali menidurkan Baekhyun, kepalanya yang sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun mulai menciumnya, bibir Chanyeol turun ke dagu, leher, nipple, pusar, dan berhenti di suatu tempat.

Lidah Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu di sana, kedua tangannya meremas memainkan nipple Baekhyun, dan kembali Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol menggelitik bagian sensitifnya.

Chanyeol menjilati semua cairan yang ada di bagian junior sampai manhole Baekhyun, entah punya Baekhyun atau miliknya.

Chanyeol tak habis cara dia bangkit lalu menidurkan dirinya dengan posisi 69, yah Baekhyun yang merasakan junior Chanyeol menempel pada bibirnya.

" AKH! CHANNHHHH... " Baekhyun merasakan jika Chanyeol menggigit ujung juniornya membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

 **PLAK**

" Cepat lakukan! " perintah Chanyeol sambil memukul bokong Baekhyun dan pukulan itu menjadi hiasan di bokong Baekhyun karena berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

" Yeaaaaaaahhh... kauuuu pintarrrr... enghhhhhh... Baekkhhhh ahhhhh..." ucap Chanyeol.

" Chan iniiihhhh... menyakitkannnnnn mmmppppptttt... lepaskannnnn ahhhhhh..." Baekhyun merasa cairannya ingin keluar tertunda oleh lidah Chanyeol yang menutup akses tersebut.

Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan buru-buru Chanyeol menyedot kembali junior Baekhyun, mulutnya penuh dengan sperma Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun ke luar mobil tanpa memperdulikan kendaraan yang melintas apalagi keduanya sudah tidak memakai sehelai kain pun.

" Mau apa kita keluar Chan?" tanya Baekhyun lemas.

" Tenanglah, nanti kau juga mengetahuinya Baekkie" jawab Chanyeol menaruh Baekhyun di kap mobil.

Chanyeol mengocok juniornya terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun sedikit melihat ke belakang Chanyeol yang siap-siap menghujam dirinya lagi. Baekhyun hampir merosot jika Chanyeol tidak menahanya.

" Hanya sebentar Baekkie" rajuk Chanyeol.

'Sialan kau Chanyeol ' batin Baekhyun geram.

 **KLIK**

Ternyata Chanyeol memfoto tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

" Channh… Sedangghh… Apa kauh? " tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat lemas, jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini pasti yang akan Baekhyun lakukan bukan hanya membentak melainkan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Chanyeol.

" Kau tadi sudah mendengarnya kan kalau aku mencintai mu Baekhyun" Chanyeol berbicara di telinga Baekhyun.

" Jadi jika kau menolak menjadi kekasih ku, foto ini akan ku sebarkan ke seluruh Mahasiswa yang ada di Kampus kita" jelas Chanyeol.

" Aku malas berlama-lama" ucap Chanyeol.

" AKH! Chan sakittttttt... ahhhhhh..." Chanyeol menusuk lubang Baekhyun -lagi.

Tubuh Baekhyun sangat lemas menghadapi perlakuan Chanyeol.

" Jika kau keluar sekarang maka aku akan terus melakukan ini sampai pagi" ancam Chanyeol, tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kap mobil.

" Sudah Chaaanh ahhhhh...ahhhhhh... sudahhhhh!!!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol yang ada di pinggangnya.

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak tahan, kembali lagi cairannya keluar sampai-sampai mengalir di selangkangannya.

 **BRUK**

Baekhyun terjatuh tanpa sadarkan diri. Dengan segera Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke mobil dan memakaikan pakaian Baekhyun.

 **CHU~**

" Malam ini kau menjadi milik ku Baekkie" Chanyeol setelah mencium Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke Apartment nya.

Setelah sampai, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke apartment, tapi saat hendak membuka pintu Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kata sandi yang Baekhyun gunakan.

" Baekkie apa kata sandinya?" Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh menayakan hal itu pada orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

" Apa jangan-jangan?" Chanyeol sedikit ragu menekan tombol dan...

 **TING**

Terbukalah pintu apartment Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun di tempat tidur yang sangat luas.

" Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika aku menemani tidurnya hehe" kekeh Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

" Chaanh... ahhhhh, sakitttttt... sudahhh Chaann emmmmpppptttt..." Chanyeol berpikir jika melakukannya sekali lagi dengan Baekhyun akan lebih baik. Tanpa memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menumbuk manhole Baekhyun.

" Aku menyukai lubang muhhhh Baekkiehh sssstttttt..." racau Chanyeol.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya sangat lengket di tambah bagian belakangnya yang sangat perih, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat disamping nya sudah ada namja yang sudah membuat dirinya menderita seperti ini.

" Wangi apa ini?" Chanyeol mencium aroma masakan yang membuatnya lapar apalagi permainan tadi malam sangat membuat siapa saja kelelahan.

Chanyeol mengikuti aroma masakan yang tertuju di sebuah dapur, dan memperlihatkan seorang namja mungil dengan sibuknya membolak - balikan masakannya diatas wajan.

Chanyeol berjalan mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri, agar Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

 **GREP**

" Morning Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

" Harum sekali Baekkie aku jadi lapar" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Cepat pulang!" seru Baekhyun.

" Baekkie aku serius dengan omongan ku yang tadi malam" seketika itu Baekhyun mematikan kompornya. Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun menghadap dirinya.

" Aku sungguh mencintai mu Byun Baekhyun " Chanyeol memperlihatkan keseriusannya.

' Tidak ada ' batin Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata Chanyeol.

" Tidak bisa Chan..." ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

" Gwaen..." belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya sudah di tutup oleh bibir Baekhyun.

" Tunggu!" Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

" Jadi kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Ne..." jawab Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Dengan hati gembira Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun tanpa memutuskan pagutan bibir mereka, dan Chanyeol membawa kembali Baekhyun kedalam kamar.


End file.
